This invention relates generally to medical instruments for use in laparoscopy, and more particularly to an ergonomically improved laparoscopy device which provides greater comfort, control and stability relative to such instruments of the prior art.
A variety of medical instruments are used in laparoscopy. Laparoscopic forceps, clamps and scissors are examples of such instruments. In many laparoscopic instruments, the operative portion of the instrument, typically located at the distal end of the instrument is actuated by a cable or wire slidably positioned within a sheath and controlled by a pair of handles. The handles are typically arranged such that one handle member secures and holds the sheath, while another handle member provides reciprocal movement of the cable or wire.
In the instruments of the prior art, one or more of the handles are typically positioned perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the instrument. Because the laparoscopy instrument is being directed into a vertically disposed cannula during laparoscopic procedures, traditional laparoscopic handles force the doctor to operate the instrument with his arm held at an awkward angle, the elbow thrust upward. Because laparoscopic procedures may take several hours to perform, such positioning of the handles may cause a reduction in precise control of the instrument and/or unnecessary fatigue in the operator.
A need therefore exists for a laparoscopy instrument which is ergonomically improved and allows for its operation while the operator's arms are more comfortably positioned. The present invention solves this need.